


高山低谷

by delaymaru



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 火锅英雄 | Chongqing Hot Pot (2016), 赤道 | Helios (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 渴望被成全 努力做人谁怕气喘但那终点 挂在那天边





	高山低谷

金焘年在阳台上抽烟。  
刘波沉默地看着他。

金焘年拿背冲着刘波，白色背心被夜里山风携带的热度蒸得有点湿，透出肌肉的轮廓与伤疤的边缘。他曾管刘波要烟，刘波在那时又看到金焘年的双眼：某种老成的凶戾沉在他黑白分明的眼里，漫不经心地扫出来又收回去。  
但刘波知道他并不能对上这种视线就后退，于是只好在交出烟的瞬间便别开眼：那是种被冰块灼烫到的感觉。相当廉价的白雾从烟头上袅绕而起，渐渐纠集在金焘年的双眼里，这是刘波看不见的特写，但他能凭直觉“猜”到这一幕。  
烟在升起来后自然地带出种接近迟钝的质感：遮蔽枪油的气息，且足以模糊视野里相当尖锐的建筑剪影。这质感令刘波错觉他的死期会被这支烟——五块一包的软黄红梅——推得更远一些。

金焘年走进来时刘波正在照看他的外公，枪管抵到他后心时外公正好半歙了眼。——“同学来啦？”阿兹海默与年老嗜睡微妙地缓解了紧张场景，令刘波生出与对方周旋的可笑念头。他嗯了一声，向旁边移开半步，枪管仍紧紧靠着他，几秒钟后上移一点，贴紧刘波正不断淌出汗水的后脑。  
“包。”  
“等我外公睡了嘛。”  
刘波低声说，讨饶被他说得像讨价还价。但身后的人似乎颇吃这一套，顿了半秒也低低嗯一声，有点像复制对方之前反应。枪管推他到阳台，夜风恰好不设防地刮过来，正晾晒的汗衫在晾衣绳上一阵摇，盘旋着投下阴影。  
于是刘波便知道自己抗不过这人。  
他缓缓举起双手，枪便被金焘年收回去。刘波转身时看清威胁他的人，那并非沙坪坝里他所熟识的面孔，但它具备诸多令人印象深刻的要素：大理石般的质感与轮廓线，利落而肃杀的气质，藏一点阴鸷而大部分时候都极淡漠的眼神，抿紧且微微下垂的唇线。  
刘波不知道对方的名字，这让他对这张脸所有的“深刻印象”都找不到落脚点，而是微妙地悬在他的死期上，奇怪的是大抵因刘波已意识到他没太多迂回余地，这种微妙的悬置感带给他的与其说是恐惧，毋宁说是遗憾。——恐惧来自未知，而他似乎已经知道自己落入如此境地的原因。  
“……你不要动其他人了嘛。”  
金焘年管刘波要烟时刘波迅速地别开了眼，朝房间角落里努嘴。他知道自己近于无路可退，所谓诚实不过是试图保全其他人的手段。这种意识来自他所谓“江湖经验”，一些相对油滑而在大多数情况下颇为有效的行动指南。  
那大多数情况到底包不包括眼下这种？刘波盯着金焘年的烟想。他知道人在面临绝境时思维总是荡得很远。  
火星一闪一闪，烟快要烧到底。金焘年回过头来打量刘波，视线评估般在刘波脸上逗留——评估的结果当然不可能太好。枪慢慢被他举了起来，漆黑的洞口沉稳地悬在刘波眉心，距剧烈跳动的神经不到半尺的位置。  
烟味扑在刘波的脸上，那本该是他很熟悉的味道，如今却令他生出一丝颤栗。刘波以为自己早在确信自己全无求胜可能时便已心死，宁可等待命运光临，但当金焘年再度举起枪口时他才发现求生欲望有多强烈——强烈得令他绝望。  
他知道有可能在对方的双眼里看到自己有多狼狈，于是在冷汗彻底湿透后背的时候紧紧地闭上眼。金焘年烟味被山城夜风吹得一丝不剩，更深层的“味道”——类似血腥和火药的混合——涌上来，几乎是咆哮着撞在他的脸上，撞进他的大脑皮层。  
刘波不由自主地后退，而金焘年似乎放任他这么做，直至被威胁的一方退无可退，撞在阳台围栏上，身形晃两晃。刘波不算瘦弱，此刻却怀疑自己即将被过于劲厉的山风一路吹落。电影里不都这么演？砰——啪，枪一响，就有人被击中，从高处笔直地栽落下去，有时伴有被刻意放大又拖长的惨叫，反而是有点好笑的场面。  
而枪声却还未响起。  
刘波仍紧闭着眼，无法察知金焘年此刻神情，也就无从思索他迟迟不动手的理由。事实上他似乎抓住了这个空档，努力让思维在此时荡得远些，更远些，但又无法分辨他到底想起了什么。直到后来他才意识到当时他回想起的是他同金焘年的初遇，大概是想为即将到来又莫名其妙的“被射杀”寻找一些可能的解释。  
被金焘年拿枪比着的时候，刘波曾设想若那天走出地铁的人流量再小一点，接下来的事或许就不会发生：他或许就不会刚通过安检门就被簇拥着向前，也就不会不往安检台多看两眼，更不会拿错那个同自己款式相差无几的包。但这一切发生得正是时候，也就难怪他会同金焘年相识——说来竟有点像“天意”，只可惜天意之下结局也太糟糕。  
他拿了包出站时似乎有人从他后边来，甚至快要抓住他手腕，而刘波尚对所发生的事一无所知，令他警惕的是赌债与七哥，不是看起来不怀好意的陌生人，是以刘波也就朝前加快了脚步将那人甩开。人潮拥挤，他即使无意也能顺遂地甩开一个人。后来他想起总该回头看看，好侥幸避开后来的威胁，再不济至少能在有人找上门来时多些准备。

金焘年几乎是在拿到包的瞬间就觉出异样，他在被人潮逼着向前时不忘抬眼向前，首先锁定被人拿住的自己的包，其次看到拿包的人。对方走得不慢，山城的人亦不少，足以拉出一段距离，错失将包调回的良机——良机是就对方而言，他自己则未必需要太在意。定位和追查对他皆手到擒来，若金焘年还有同理心，也许会担心对方或许会因此引来杀身之祸，可惜金焘年没有。  
但在找到那个人之前，他还遇到了些麻烦。  
围上来的几个人并不难“对付”——至于难缠，则是另一个层面的事情。不难猜测这群混混围上来的缘故：只消看一眼他们凶狞眼神所到之处便能明白，正是这个拿错的包带来本不必要的时间浪费。因此金焘年解决掉他们，拳头利落地扫出又收回，甚至不需要将那背包抛出以脱身。带头的人颇有落在当地人眼里的带市井气的恶狞，这令金焘年抽身时又想起那个搞错了背包的青年来：在他藏在T恤的脊骨轮廓中，金焘年似乎能看出相似的狠意来。  
只是尚不够明显——尚不足以勾起金焘年对这人的全部兴趣，也不足以令他收起那些已蓄势待发的杀心。市井流氓或许不太明白背包藏物的惊天意义，但“夜长梦多”终归是需要彻底根除的情况。  
金焘年直觉青年大概不会对包中物事产生过分的好奇，倘若用金焘年不曾学到的价值观判断，刘波应当是个颇“守本分”的好人。  
可惜事实是按金焘年已熟谙的价值观——“好人”也难逃一死。

将枪贴上青年后背时金焘年方注意到躺在藤椅上的老人，半眯着眼陷于醒与昏，愚与智的微妙边缘，这一幕令他感到熟悉。老人熟练地浮出皱巴巴一团笑，口齿不清地问是不是同学拜访。令金焘年微微生出讶异的是刘波不假思索便肯定，尽管那声音能被他听出一丝颤来。  
他抿了抿嘴，枪管在上移前顿了几秒。  
刘波显然不打算反抗，只在被推至阳台时有些许踉跄。他主动地转向金焘年，徒劳地举起双手。金焘年由此望进他深黑双眼，先前举枪时便隐隐升起又盘旋在嘴唇上的干涩感颇不合时宜地明显起来。他试图寻找解决方式，于是管刘波要了一支烟，结论是它抽起来寡淡无味，甚至什么都不能缓解。  
刘波后退，直到被他逼到阳台边缘，眼底的仓皇暴露出来。他下意识地向后仰，喉结突出来，上下闪动一瞬。被金焘年再次举起的枪口无疑很稳，衬得刘波的颤抖更加明显。  
先前出站时被金焘年认定的那种隐藏的狠意，如今十有八九是他错觉。  
随时都能扣动扳机的当口，金焘年竟莫名其妙地感到遗憾。

风声和郁热一并沉下来，密密匝匝地在两人身边堆积出窒闷。隔一道门鼾声响起，庸碌地绵延进夜色里。刘波不再发抖，但头发已遭汗湿透，绵软地贴出他的面部轮廓——那本是并不算柔和的一张脸。  
“……我外公已经睡着了吧。”  
他说，师兄[ 重庆话里可以管男性路人叫“师兄”，也有喊“哥子”的。]，你动手的时候小声一点，我外公年纪大了，身体不是很好。我晓得之后场面肯定不咋个好看，但拜托你这个时候声音小一点，别吓坏了老人家。

金焘年收枪的动作一如既往地利落，但不同往常，这一次他收起攻势的方式越干脆，越显出先前漫长对峙的可笑来。  
但突然想起自己的包里本来是有烟的。金焘年烟瘾不算重，今夜却似乎格外在意这小小白白细细一根，好似它果真可以带走许多忧愁。他想点起自己的烟，在那些烟雾缭绕的时刻里他会想起一张极熟悉的脸：澳门餐厅里为时不多的寒暄，舒展开的眉和眼，能够被他察觉的笑纹。  
但烟不是毒品，何况他尚未掏出属于他的烟。片段画面持续一瞬便散开，唯有夜风无止尽地吹来，一星暗红继续明明灭灭。金焘年唯有往前走，沿老式居民楼楼梯匆匆而下——像个真正的逃亡者。烟抽到了底烧到手指，枪茧隔开一瞬的灼痛，但依然构成赤盗不该犯的错误之其二。金焘年突然觉得他兴许该分一支烟给那青年。  
——给那被他放过的青年。

意识到被金焘年赦免的一瞬，刘波直接靠在阳台上滑下身子，看男人的背影一点点消失在楼梯口，这才觉出身上衣服被汗浸得又湿又重，刺得皮肤都泛疼。  
这便是他莫名其妙死里逃生的当口能做出的全部反应。  
但他并没有太多时间感激运气——鬼使神差或出于侥幸，他突然认定自己或许能获得更多来某人的垂怜。他回到房间见自己外公已入睡，遂掐去老人指间那根已快到底的烟，披一件卫衣便杀向夜里。剩余的烟味在他鼻子下延展开来，铺出男人遁在夜色里的脚步。  
长夏里的重庆是尊火炉，大火正毫不留情地烧着他拧紧时便一高一低的眉毛。那是他本可顺利避过的焦躁。  
但他在截住即将跨上摩托车的金焘年之前，竟没有片刻犹豫，唯有在面向略带讶异的男人时稍稍后撤半步。这半步后便是坚实墙根，令刘波陷入明显的退无可退的境地。这种境地反推动他开口：并非“勇气”，反倒是种“无谓”令他在男人面前放弃掩饰。  
前些日重庆一直在下雨，大雨并非平息暑气的良方，反教这座山城缝隙里潜伏的阴郁都被翻出来，冲洗得坦坦荡荡。——刘波有时站在屋檐下避雨，便会见到街边模模糊糊的霓虹影迹，那时他的疲惫便乘着这戾气一并涌上来，渐渐变成了种无谓。何况他刚刚已濒死过一回。  
“……那个包，”刘波说，“被人抢了，我欠了那边的钱，他们眼急了就会这么做。”  
他报出七叔的地址，几乎是天真地以为可以得到另一次赦免。孰料金焘年眯起眼打量他片刻，突然将他拽上摩托车后座。金焘年一脚油门飙到了底，夜风就极汹涌地灌进刘波口鼻：那几乎是让人心脏骤停的一瞬。  
“你来指路。”  
仿佛是为对抗车速，刘波闻言，下意识地伸出手去扶住金焘年的腰——似乎丝毫未顾忌金焘年几分钟前还想取走他性命的这一层纠葛。他注意到男人的颧骨很高，不笑时阴郁感长久地驻在脸上，到眼底时就凝出尖锐的的肃杀感；至于鬓角则在头盔下露出短短一截，服帖地贴在面庞上，那之下硬朗的廓线仿佛是自鬓发里宕出的一笔，锋利得恰到好处。  
刘波想，这张脸大概真的很让人难忘。

或许不太容易为他人所察知，但唯有金焘年知道，他在将刘波拽上机车前曾有过极短促的一瞬犹豫。对赤盗的追查并未停止，重庆只是他落网可能性较小的一座城市，在肇志仁的消息传来前，金焘年必须保持最大限度的缄默。  
对陌生人出手，或者将陌生人卷入自己的轨迹里，都是计划之外，也都是容易使自己暴露的事。  
不可否认的是，刘波令他想起一些被定义为“重要”的事情。他有撑不起那副英俊皮囊的流氓气，有一双透出桀骜和不甘的漆黑双眼，被逼得过狠时很难说清是出于本能还是自尊，依然有试图反抗的微小姿势——但结局却是被金焘年打断。这并非值得金焘年注意之处，在赤盗人生的其他时刻，这甚至是会引起他轻微厌恶的性格。但他不讨厌刘波。  
刘波会勾起他脑海中的片段，自然，不及烟草甚至大麻所能给他的画面清晰——与其说是场面，不如说是刹那的印象或错觉，类似既视感的东西。还有一样不同，是在往常的画面里金焘年能捉握到的是某种圆满：像套在他指关节的烟圈一样牢固。  
而刘波却令他感到他所无法逃避的遗憾，那遗憾很深，深到几口烟气吐出了都未能稀释。它扎得太深了，将金焘年一齐引向所谓的“俗世”。  
如今金焘年只要一看到刘波，便会想起他迈进刘波家门时所看到的一幕：小伙子与老人，站与坐，在“死”即将来临时依然和缓进行的交谈——徘徊于遗忘边缘的对话，以及这所预示的、在这之前很长一段又相当安稳的时光，通通曝露在金焘年眼前耳边。  
后来金焘年便明白，其实刘波不需要说最后那句话，他也会一样放了他。

他们在路上遭遇了七哥。  
刘波眼尖望见七哥的车，金焘年冷哼一声驱车追逐，摩托车在他手下像划开夜幕的一尾尖刀。素昧平生的两人，唯一的联系是数十分钟前不可抹消的杀机，如今却好似彼此具有某种默契般亲密配合——简直如一对出生入死的搭档般。  
七哥似乎意识到自己正被追逐，加足了马力一路疾驰，仗自己对山城阵仗的熟悉，竟将那辆摩托车甩出不短的距离。刘波贴在金焘年身后，竟能觉出对方背上正渐渐沁出湿意和热度来——他辨认出，伴随此等现象出现的是名为“焦躁”的情绪，这在刘波认知中并不属于像金焘年这样的人，但此刻却极强烈地扩散，并无可避免地传染到他。  
“师兄。”  
刘波突然开口——仍是那种颇带套近乎意味的称谓，听在金焘年耳里又是另一番样子。刘波察觉到他蓦然绷紧了身体，心道他大概同所有外地人一样误解了这句方言的意思。可惜现在这并非值得花时间解释的事情。  
他只觉得金焘年这人身上带“煞”：一种往日他并不相信，但如今似乎正亲眼见证的存在。第一次觉察到这存在，自然是当金焘年举枪对着自己的时候，后来恐惧与试图周旋的胆量盖过这种直觉，让他错觉金焘年身上的煞气有所淡化，但此刻这存在正一点点愈发清晰，到了他正试图躲避——只是躲避无门——的地步。  
但也正是这煞气令他开口，令他凭空生出与七哥相抗的胆气来，好像这萍水相逢又不怀好意的生人的确能带来某种庇护或依靠一般。  
“我对重庆比较熟，我来开吧。”  
刘波握紧龙头时才意识到自己双手正又一次发抖：像同时为不安和激动缚紧了肌肉神经。他踩中油门时感到后面的人前倾身子，颇带热度的呼吸再次逼到了刘波的后颈上。刘波身子僵直，喉结随即上下一动。但他同时听见了子弹上膛的声音，意识到金焘年是真正动了杀心。这认知令他再次拧紧眉，而一阵凉意正迅速蹿上他的脊髓。  
惨白的尾灯再次割开浓黑夜色。

街道尽头。  
火光闪现。

在急刹时摩托车引擎仿佛发出厉啸，与此同时蛛网般裂痕攀牢挡风玻璃，阻住汽车去路。刘波跟在金焘年身后下车，后者稳稳端着枪，火药气息从枪口层层地扩散，本该是极缓慢的一团，却又几乎像楔入了男人眉心的阴郁里。  
而后车门开启，七哥与他的手下鱼贯而出，隔着被车灯照出的尘埃飞虫冷冷同两人对峙。  
那至关重要的包并未出现。  
刘波心一沉，但金焘年的子弹已然射出：比七哥乍然浮现的冷笑、身旁伙计的出手与刘波的惊呼都快上许多。那一枪直接在伙计眉心开出血洞，亦引来七哥手下的怒喝。金焘年迎着要扑上来又被七哥抬手拦住的人冷笑：几乎是狞厉的笑意。包在哪里？赤盗毫不客气地问，但总算将枪口抬起一点，仿佛这便是他能留出的最大情面。他操一口并不标准的普通话，七哥一时没反应过来，那枪口便又一转，花另一颗子弹送另个伙计上了路。  
“把那个包交出来。”这次的要求更为明确。金焘年甚至想了想，将未举枪的手指向刘波，“他的包。”  
只是这幕似乎太拖沓，以致七哥已同样掏出枪来。金焘年的枪指向七哥时，刘波的眉心也被后者锁定。七哥冲刘波笑，露出齐齐白白两行牙——不如金焘年般凶狞，甚至可以说是慈祥的。  
“刘波？”七哥道，“没看出来，你倒是耍涨了——怎么，还找了个外地帮手？”  
他话音刚落，金焘年便一枪轰出，抢在七哥开枪前而并未阻拦对面的子弹。刘波眼睁睁看着子弹冲自己飞来，竟忘了躲避——潜意识里早认定闪躲无用，何况脑子里还有一半处于震惊中。他没想到金焘年会这么毫不犹豫地开枪，根本不顾忌这一枪的后果。  
你威胁我，我威胁他，放在电影里难道不是需要十分钟的狗血桥段？他几乎是心有戚戚地这样想。  
倘若他再冷静些，便会意识到这是种接近“不甘”的感情。  
但刘波同样没想到这两枪竟都偏出轨迹。

遵照博士的教导，金焘年在这种情况下自然不会有所顾忌，但他未料到这一枪会偏离目标，唯一的解释便是开枪刹那他竟有片刻——甚至是自己都未意识到的——犹疑。怀疑的对象指向刘波，他将目光投过去，但身体的反应又比自己的想象更快。  
到左臂泛出热意，间有濡湿感传来时，金焘年才意识到是他自己撞开了刘波。  
七哥这枪自然不算稳，他虽然也在道上混，但从未见过金焘年这般“不讲理”的狠角色，即使枪朝着刘波开，也未必能命中，何况命中刘波对他来说并无不妥，因而直接开枪并不需要心理斗争。这道理金焘年甚至不用细思，多少年腥风血雨累下的经验已足够他电光火石间作出判断。  
但他竟护向了刘波，情愿自己被子弹擦伤，仿佛是存了要彻底保全对方的心思那样不计后果。金焘年甚至不由自主想起上一次这样做，那是第一次出任务时，他舍身护向张怡君，事后反被对方劈头盖脸地斥责——她身为信使的觉悟觉醒得比金焘年早，根扎得亦更深。  
倘若金焘年受的教育再正常点，比如青少年阶段多接触一点国产网络文学，便会意识到这才是名为“狗血”的桥段。但如今已不是纠结“为什么”的时刻。金焘年将视线调回七哥，但下一枪尚未击出，便见对方奋力拉开车门往驾驶位一坐，方向盘一甩便逸进夜色中。  
“你回去，”金焘年蹙眉跨上摩托车，“我去追他。”

许东忿忿地挂了电话，加足马力沿先前那辆车的轨迹驶出车库并与之相撞。于巨响中他头晕目眩，但仍支撑自己走出车中。他拉开车门，冷眼打量歪斜于驾驶座上的男人，并毫不犹豫地扯住卡在座位上的包——手感比他想的更沉，但他已无暇顾及这些。  
他擦一擦额上的血，歪歪斜斜向前走去。  
金焘年降低了机车的速度，不紧不慢地跟在他身后。

他似乎未发觉雨滴开始落下——和这座城市的阴戾一起。

三兄弟和于小慧被绑在了一处。  
血液黏稠地糊在刘波的额上，他没有办法去擦，任它们同室内的热气胡乱地融在一处，渐渐便晕在自己眼睛里：炽、辣、且疼。起先他还能半眯着眼看到洞口隐约的光亮，但后来劫匪的身影便遮过来，只剩下厚实的阴影覆上他的脸。洞外的雨声未歇。刘波试图将注意力放在那上面——那几乎是濒死之际他唯一能感受到的关乎“外界”的事实。但很快连这雨声也被遮蔽，许东的声音大起来：  
“……早晓得，老子才不拼了命把包包抢回来。”  
刘波心中突然滚过一阵颤，但尚未在面上表现出来前，孙悟空的枪便抵住他的眉心——可刘波突然想笑：他前晚才经历过类似的事。面具罩在他脸上，彻底的黑拢下来，伴着愈发刺鼻的汽油味，倒成了适合跑人生走马灯的气氛。  
包在哪里？  
那连名字都不晓得，一张脸却给他极深刻印象的人曾这么问。他威胁他又放过他，让他为自己指路，拿枪比着自己的债主，开枪送他去死时毫不犹豫却又在关键时刻救他，甚至到最后放过他，让他回家，回火锅店，回到此刻他终于要走向死亡的地方。  
这关系别扭到极点，竟让刘波生出莫名的怀念。  
——包在哪里？就在这群人手头。可惜实在没有办法告诉你了。  
他想笑，又笑不出来。听到打火机被揿下的瞬间，竟猛然想起前夜阳台上他递上的那根烟。那时他同样面临死路，但对方竟留下时间供两人沉默对峙，同目前情况相比，那几乎是种杀机毕露的慈悲。  
隔着面具刘波甚至能嗅到那天的烟味，紧接着是更多的印象扑在他面前：白色背心下绷紧的肌肉与虬结的伤疤，黑白分明又漫不经心扫出寒意的双眼，指间明明灭灭的一星暗红（同现在一样决定着他的死期），乃至在他拿“等待外公入睡”这一颇带真情实感的理由讨饶之后从鼻腔里轻轻透出的一声“嗯”。——有个问题忘了问，出于双方关系错位的吊桥效应，或程度更轻的斯德哥尔摩效应：为什么放过我？

许东进入火锅店却再未出现，唯一探出头的只有挥发出的汽油味道，提醒金焘年收回他的枪，换上尖刀。在进入火锅店前金焘年听到了更多响动：比警笛近一点的是更纷乱的脚步声，钢管曳在地上的声音亦很刺耳。  
混战开始了。  
金焘年甚至不需要抢得先手，这群人便先战作一团。他先是被当做绑匪同伙，之后又被误认为七哥的同伴，但这都不妨碍他瞄准间隙一刀楔入，对方身躯被洞穿时的痉挛感便毫无滞碍地传来。他试图在人群中寻找他的包，却意外地瞄见刘波——他和几个人被绑在一起，但绳结已松了大半；滑稽的孙悟空面具遮了半张脸，一副将落未落的样子，但高低眉却仍顽固地拧在一起，辨识起来分外容易。  
“小心！”  
突然有人对他喊，不知来自战阵中哪一方。金焘年下意识挥刀格挡，不料突然有人朝他撞来，那势头比数小时前的自己弱一些，但同样不容忽视。他身子一仄歪，迅速找到平衡并解决对手，但从不同的方向有另一道温热溅来，遂听到另一声闷哼。  
那声音于他而言已算不上陌生。他循声而去，望见有人捂着肩头对他笑，指缝间的赤色较面上而言更为鲜艳，亦更狰狞。  
——是你啊。金焘年想。  
他没有意识到他在那一瞬放开了紧缩的眉头，嘴角微微扬起，仿佛是回赠了个微笑过去。  
但当刘波自己的笑容，在将视线从金焘年面上移向劫匪时便登时消失无踪。取而代之的是更凶狞的神色（尽管当一只眼睛已难以睁开时，那神色也注定要掺一些滑稽的成分）。  
刘波突然重重地舒出一口气，旋即朝着身负黄包的劫匪一步步挪过去。

暴雨倾盆不止。

当金焘年解决纠缠过来的对手并追出火锅店时，刘波已追着劫匪不知所终。更糟糕的是雨水冲乱了足迹，他能在积水中发觉并不算浅的猩红，但无从藉此判断它们同类的去向。金焘年提着刀站在雨中，想起前一晚刘波伏在他耳边说的话。  
“重庆的小巷巷太多了。”青年说，“要跟踪追击可是很难的。”  
那热气似乎还残留在他耳边，金焘年却忽然觉出冷意来。

刘波被人掐住喉头，但他的匕首也已抵上对方心，差一毫就能将他开膛破肚。你为什么追我！对手几乎被他逼得崩溃，所喊出的声音落在雨天里落在他耳边简直堪比落雷。刘波试图直起上身，一字一句地冷笑。你拿了老子的东西！——其实不是他的，但鬼使神差他就这么说了，兴许是这语气更具威慑力，兴许他只是想这样说。  
他挣扎着要捅向对方，那刀刃已没进对方腹中，却难以再深入。接下来试图抓住黄包包带的努力也彻底失败，反而是对方扼喉的劲力更大，似乎要彻彻底底绞碎他的喉头。  
滚烫稠血溅在刘波脸旁同时，黑暗在一瞬间没顶。

夏雨磅礴地钉下沁骨的森寒。

摩托车亮着大灯探开水幕。

金焘年从绑匪身上抽出刀，几乎是用了这生最长的时间去平复自己的呼吸。  
他缓缓地半蹲在刘波身边，手指已下意识地探到对方鼻下。待到察觉尚有极微弱的气息拂过手指时，才听见由远及近的警笛声。

 

“所以那个时候你连老子叫啥子都不晓得，就想睡老子了？”刘波朝金焘年皱眉——其实那并非他惯用的表现恼怒的方式，但他此刻正被金焘年压在床上，浑身可自由活动的部分并不算多，“两天——才两天，你就——嘶！”  
他突然倒吸一口气，上衣被彻底剥除，令他半裸地暴露在男人眼底，这已足够让他感到尴尬。何况年哥——他现在总算知道对方姓金名焘年，是国际赫赫有名的通缉犯——忽然俯下身咬上他锁骨，且一路向下，舌尖骤然抵着了他的胸前。  
——真要命。  
他仿佛认命般渐渐停下反抗。不得不承认胸前两粒竟被金焘年服侍得极好，很快便颤巍巍立起来且泛出殷红。那边金焘年的手亦一路向下，有条不紊地替他解下腰带脱下裤子，并顺理成章地握住了他。  
要害被控制在另一人手里，刘波登时没了脾气，尽管如此仍轻哼一声，上身小幅度地抬起。事实上早在被金焘年舔吻胸前时他便起了反应，甚至连铃口亦渗出清液来。男人握住他的阳具缓缓套弄，很快便激出刘波的喘息。  
顶端已彻底湿透，前液顺着柱身缓缓淌下，连毛发地带都濡湿一大片。快感令刘波抛开顾忌，甚至微微挺腰，仿佛要将自己顶送进男人的掌中。  
“……年哥。”  
他喊对方，声音不自觉带了讨好兼讨饶意味。金焘年抬起头来，仿佛对他笑了一下，不断套弄的手却松开——刘波微微仰起脸，难耐地喘了两下，忽地小声惊叫出来——金焘年低头含住了刘波蓄势待发的阳物，舌尖从铃口一路弄至阳筋，有力地牵动刘波的快感——与耻感。这感觉过于矛盾又过于鲜明，他不得不举起手来挡住双眼，又低声喊了几声年哥，喘息忽然急促起来，且带上极细微的呜咽。  
“……要，要去——”  
金焘年松开他，重新给刘波打手枪。后者堪堪攀至高潮边缘，又忽然跌落一段距离，快感不得不重新积累——反而愈发强烈。这一回几乎没用太多时间他便泄在金焘年手中。金焘年捞过床头润滑剂，手指同时沾着刘波的体液与润滑，黏黏稠稠地往刘波身后探。  
被手指进入时刘波又皱起眉，不自觉伸手攀住金焘年腰背。金焘年似受刘波影响，亦微微蹙眉：“放松。”他低低道，想了想去吻刘波的唇，刘波跟他是第一次，他主动去吻别人也是第一次，这令他生出别样的快慰来。  
金焘年开荤开得早，但供他动心者并不算多，也未曾想过竟会被刘波这样的人吸引住。他在肇志仁的培养下长大，感知“爱”于他而言并非易事。但当刘波悠悠醒转来且面露茫然时，他却下意识握紧对方的手，仿佛是种安抚。——或许是觉得刘波能成为同类？又或许刘波的存在能弥补他某种遗憾？那天晚上他竟失眠，同张怡君重建联系后亦问过她相关问题，得到的不过是祝亡命天涯一路顺利这样的祝福。  
大概不问因，只求果，亦是种快乐。  
像觉出金焘年片刻走神，刘波哑着声音催促他快些。金焘年送出一口气，又往刘波体内送入根手指，一点点将后面开拓得热软湿滑后才抽出手指，将刘波双腿分得更开，并将自己一点点嵌进刘波体内。  
并不快，但很坚定，待刘波适应后则成为沉重而精准的顶送。  
刘波哑着嗓子呻吟，感受着金焘年的阳具有力地擦过自己的前列腺，快感积铢累寸几乎头皮发麻。自己才泄过一次分身贴着金焘年小腹摩擦，很快又站立起来。与逐渐勃硬的分身形成鲜明对比的则是被顶弄得发软的双腿，事实上酸软之感正从阳筋龟头一路蔓延到肚脐又牵连全身，令他只能拥紧金焘年，在一次次顶送中近于失神地攀上极乐。  
——他就这样被金焘年一点点填满了。


End file.
